Arrow
An arrow is a type of Nerf ammunition. Details It is used by few Nerf blasters. It was one of the first types of ammunition and the longest running; it has been sold for nearly twenty-five years. It varies in color and has three wings, which are known to be quite flimsy. The arrow is capable of high ranges and is accurate due to its aerodynamics. However, once the fins become damaged both range and accuracy decrease dramatically. Some models of arrows can be purchased separately, and some other companies also produce arrows that fit the blasters well; Buzz Bee, Larami, Lanard, and X-Shot have all produced their own variation of the Nerf arrow. History It was first introduced in 1991 alongside the Bow 'n' Arrow. For many years the arrow was not used with any Nerf blasters after the release of the 1999 Triple Strike. The arrow was finally revived with the release of the 2013 Blazin' Bow. The original arrows were eleven inches long. Since then, they have been replaced with the now standard nine inch version. Arrow variants 11" arrow 11" arrows are, as the name implies, eleven inches long. They are now discontinued. 11" arrows came packaged with the Arrowstorm, Bow 'n' Arrow, Crossbow, and SuperMAXX 5000, which was the last blaster to come packaged with this type of arrow. The Sonic Stinger Bow 'n' Arrow came with a variation of the 11" arrow, with buzzing tips at the top of each arrow. These were referred to as Buzzer Arrows. 9" arrow 9" arrows are, as the name implies, nine inches long. They were introduced in 1996 with the release of the Defender T3 and act as a successor to the 11" arrow. Refill packs can be purchased on the Hasbro web site. The Triple Strike came packaged with a variation of the 9" arrow, with whistling tips at the top of each arrow. These were referred to as Screamin' Arrows. The 9" arrow that came with the Defender T3 has a very different appearance when compared to the rest of the 9" arrows. The fins are also slightly different on the back. Aero glider Aero gliders are a special form of arrow that came packaged with the Glider Launcher. They featured longer fins on them in order to make them fire further distances and were only compatible with the Glider Launcher. They are a discontinued form of ammunition, as its patron blaster is discontinued. Micro arrow Micro arrows are smaller versions of arrows. They came packaged with the Arrow Strike. They are a discontinued form of ammunition, as its patron blaster is discontinued. Despite their name, they are actually Missiles under a new title. They have also been referred to as the 5" arrows due to their size. Gear Tooth arrow Gear Tooth arrows are a special form of arrow that came packaged with the Triple Torch. As its name may suggest, the Gear Tooth arrow has a pattern of a gear on all of its wings, replacing the normal wings seen on most other types of arrows. They are compatible with all arrow blasters. They are a discontinued form of ammunition, as its patron blaster is discontinued. Blasters compatible with arrows Category:Ammunition